


Hide and Seek

by Zillyhoo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Humor, M/M, POV Second Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/pseuds/Zillyhoo
Summary: Ryuji wants the booty. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(Pinged as underage, since they're still in highschool.)





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Akira is more on the shy side in this fic. 
> 
> (Someone needs to participate in shady medical trials and take some burger challenges.)

Ryuji has been asking to top you for almost a month now. You've managed to stave him off, alternating between distracting him and making up excuses. The thought terrified you at first, but with a little practice and careful consideration, you've deemed yourself ready. The problem is, he hasn't brought it up for a while.

"Ah, fuck..." Ryuji's voice fills the room. 

You draw back quickly and cover his mouth, glancing over your shoulder furtively. 

Thankfully, Morgana remains passed out on the cat bed you invested in. Far away. In the corner. By the door. If you had it your way, that bed would be outside the door, but Morgana can't take a hint. 

"Damn cat," Ryuji grumbles against your palm. 

It's now or never. Ryuji is distracted, mumbling a stream complaints about privacy, so you take the opportunity to coat your fingers in a liberal amount of lube. 

The small noise that escapes you is barely audible, but Ryuji hones in on it. 

"Hey, no starting without me-..." the words die on his lips as he takes in what you're doing. Even in the dark, you know you're red. Brave or not, it's an embarrassing first time to have with someone. 

His eyes get wider and wider, enough to where you hesitate, movements becoming jerky and stilted. Maybe this was a bad idea- 

"Fuuuck," Ryuji hisses, sitting up to get a better look at you. 

Embarrassed, you shove your free (and clean) hand over his face, pushing him back down. 

"I want to watch," he insists, swatting your hand away. He rethinks it and takes it between his, kissing over your knuckles, which only serves to deepen your blush. Boy, you're glad it's dark.

You take a breath to steady yourself before plunging your fingers back in, looking anywhere but at Ryuji. You can't remember a time when you couldn't bluff your way through your shyness, but it's as if all those times have come back to haunt you, compiled into one extremely embarrassing moment. You couldn't look at him if someone paid you to. 

"Jesus christ," he groans. "You're really fucking cute right now, you know that?" 

Cute? Definitely not looking at him. Ever again. You have no idea how Mishima has surpassed this level of shyness, let alone made it his own. He's always looked you dead in the eyes when you're inside him. And Ryuji isn't even inside you-... 

There's no way. Your hand falters again, and in spite of Ryuji's protests, you slip your fingers out. You just have to find his dick, suck it, and he'll forget all about this debacle, at least temporarily. 

But then his hands are on your shoulders, firm, and he's kissing you, leaving no room for negotiation. Somewhere along the way, you end up flat on your back with Ryuji looming over you. You jerk to attention when you feel his finger skirt your entrance. 

"Lube? I knew that. Jeeze, you worry too much." 

If he knew that, then why did he just try to touch you without it?! He's gonna give you a heart attack some day, you just know it. 

His finger is back, properly lubed, and insistent. You recall Yusuke's calm voice instructing you, and force your body to relax in spite of your nerves. 

Ryuji's free hand curls against your hip, and he lets out a low noise, something between a moan and a compliment. 

"Is this-... I mean... can I put another one in?" He wiggles his finger. As if you needed any clarification. A second joins the first, and even you're surprised with how little resistance there is. 

"Woah." That's an understatement. You squirm beneath him, palming your cock freely while he's distracted. 

Fuck, that feels good. 

"Ah- hey!" You inadvertently tightened around his fingers, giving yourself away. Ryuji catches your wrist in his hand, putting an end to the shallow handjob you were giving yourself. "Er... do I just...?" He starts to slip his fingers out, but you catch his hand. 

"Oh, not all the way out?" 

After verifying that Morgana is still asleep by some miracle, you glare at him in exasperation. He can be so loud. 

"Sorry," he whispers, pushing his fingers in again. 

Thankfully, you are well prepared for Ryuji's awkward beginnings. Eventually, he builds something of a rhythm, though you're embarrassed to find that two fingers isn't nearly as satisfying as they should be. 

"A third?" He remembers to whisper, but the shock is still evident in his voice. And then, "Say please again." You don't like that tone, but the ache in your cock makes you comply. 

A third finger. 

He's thrusting them and curling them, fascinated by the way your body feels beneath his. 

You don't know about him, but you're going to be in for it if you don't cum soon. You wrap your legs around him and pull him forward, intending to rub your cock against his, desperate for friction. 

Ryuji misses that memo by a mile and gets an idea of his own. He pulls his fingers out, and before you can protest, he hooks your legs over his shoulders and brings his mouth down over you. You can't even laugh about him being a literal kiss ass - you're too shocked.

You should be horrified and worrying about Morgana, but it's all you can do to muffle the moans threatening to escape. 

He spreads you apart with his hands and pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, and in your defense, there was no way you could have stopped that moan. Your fingers tangle in his hair, and a second later, his hand finds your cock, and he's definitely been watching porn. There's no way he'd pick up on all that coordination on his own. 

Yusuke didn't train you for this. This is uncharted territory and not at all going to plan. 

Your back is arched and you're trying to hold on, overwhelmed by the way it feels when Ryuji moans into you, and the way his tongue is working you, sloppy, but earnest. You meant to warn him, but in a matter of seconds, you're spilling over his hand and tangling your fingers in his short blonde hair. 

He pulls back and lowers your hips to the bed, panting. 

"Fuck, Akira-..." Hearing your name on his lips when he sounds so close sends another shiver through you. You can hear him jerking himself off in tight, quick motions. He always bites his lip when he cums, and always moans loudly in spite of it. 

He collapses on top of you, mumbling something about Morgana against your shoulder. Morgana who? 

... ... ... _Morgana_.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Mmm watcha say_. 
> 
> This is pay back for all those times Morgana never let me build lock picks. 
> 
> (Originally written for my girlfriend, so there's a few inside jokes in there [such as slutty Mishima and sexpert Yuusuke], sorry about that. Maybe I'll write about them some day.)


End file.
